MTV CRIBS at the SD characters' houses
by blablahblergh
Summary: The MTV CRIBS crew wanted to shoot these ballers' houses. Wonder what happens?
1. Rukawa's Crib

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A.N.: Wala lang. Review please. Though I doubt you would… This fic might even make you sick. Wahahahah.

**MTV Cribs at The SD characters' Houses**

~How to Live like a Baller [SD style]~

**By: wadohui**

**Chapter 1: Rukawa's crib**

(At the Rukawa living room…)

"Lights. Camera. ACTION!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

"Wake up, Rukawa. Time to shoot your MTV Cribs episode now."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

"I said, Wake Up, Rukawa!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

"WAKE UP RUKAWA! GOD! YOU'RE MAKING ME SO UPSET AND THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST SHOOTING!"

"Uh, what? Oh yeah… This is my crib and this is the living room."

"And? Oh God! Be more specific! No wonder you're a jock!"

"ZZZ… Uh, yeah. This is the couch and it's comfy."

**Blag! Tagshung! Bugoosh! Eeiiieee… BOOM!**

(At the press peoples' van…)

"Uh… Mr. Director? You okay?"

"HOW DARE YOU ASK IF I'M OKAY WHEN YOU KNOW THE DEADLINE'S TOMORROW?"

"Eh… Gomen nasai…"

"I guess we have to continue the shoot then…"

"NOT UNLESS THAT BOY WILL FINISH SLEEPING AND DROOLING CAN WE CONTINUE TO SHOOT!"

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT THE AUDIENCE TO TAKE THIS?"

"Erm… according to a certain report of someone who always 'checks' the performances of these athletes, 

[Need I say that it's Hikoichi?] The ladies find it appealing that this Kaede Rukawa likes to sleep."

"Ohh… make him sleep in the whole episode then."

"You sure that THAT would be appealing?"

"Why, you said so yourself, my dear assistant. Now go and finish the shooting now. God. That boy gives

me a headache."

(Back at the Rukawa residence…)

"Um… anou… Mr. Rukawa?"

"Hmn?"

"The director and I decided to just shoot you sleeping while the maids show the rooms as background. 

You okay with that?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ… huh? What?"

"Nevermind. Just… please… continue to sleep."

"Uh, yeah sure no prob. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

"*Sigh*"

(After producing the episode…)

"That… that… is… an episode?"

"*Sigh*"

(While the actual airing of MTV Cribs…)

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! That's Rukawa sleeping right? OH. MY. GOD!!!!!!!!"

"GOSH! Rukawa? Sleeping? Huuuuuunnnnnn… [faint sound?]

"You find that cute? It actually looks like a stripped episode. Like a spoof of MTV CRIBS…"

"Like duh?! As if Whatever! [With the moves and all that choreography] It's actually the greatest episode 

of all! Like, the makers should… uh… give away DVD's and the soundtrack and all? Like, it's an actual 

movie and make a website about it and, uh, you know… stuff like that and uh…"

"Rukawa Kaede's my hero!"

"You go, Rukawa! Have loved you always and always still will! MWAH!"

"Ru-Ka-Wahhh! Ru-Ka-Wahhh! L-O-V-E   Ru-Ka-Wahhhhh!"

"RUKAWA-KUNNN! Aishiteru!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"argh! Yech! Blah! Pwe! Ulweeehhh"

"Shitty."

"What's he doing at my TV screen?" 

" Shut up! Quit it! Shut your pie hole! Whatever!" [Complete with the moves]

+_+ Whaddaya think, hmn?

Er… that's it.

A lively Rukawa as always…

Next up is… uhrm… EWAN!

Don't feel like reviewing? Please make this an exception. Just wanna know if you find it continue-worthy or 

trash-worthy. Just wanna hear, uhrm… read feedback from you guys. Thank you. Salamat. Arigato.

*MTV Cribs is not mine. It's MTV's property. Litigate me.


	2. Sakuragi's Crib

Disclaimers are located below. Way below.

**A.N.: **Thanks for the reviews! I actually thought no one would EVER review Chapter 1…

**Grateful thank-you's to:**

Sc@rlet Roz3- of course I'd review your story! It IS nice! And chap3 is, as always, GREAT!

Dreamer-Lash- Thank you.

maemi- I have always tried my best to ignore you but this time, you have reached the peak of this feeling in me called NUISANCE! I'm sorry but I just have to say that your fic isn't THATgood! Hehe. I am a BETTER liar than you are!

say-chan- Thanks for the bwahahha's!

cookies- thanks for the wait!

akira- onga e… baduy nga… kase mabilis ko lang ginawa… hindi ko pa ni-revise-revise ek-ek saka for fun lang kase to… haha…

demon-heiress- hehe. Yap. Rukawa's all on your tv sets for a whole 30 mins. Sleeping. Would anyone watch that?!  . This next one's Sakuragi's crib… as you've partially requested! 

[erm… how do you do gurgles?!]

Blue6 Blood6]6- sige… if you say so… ^_^

**MTV Cribs at The SD characters' Houses**

~How to Live like a Baller [SD style]~

**By: wadohui**

**Chapter 1: Sakuragi's Crib**

(Outside Sakuragi's house)

-Ding-dong!-  the doorbell rang for the third time.

"CAN ANYONE PLEASE CHECK IF THIS BOY NAMED SAKURAGI HANAMICHI IS STILL ALIVE?" the director loudly said.

"Hai, Mr. Director. It's just that, maybe, no one's home…" the assistant said.

"EH? HOW COULD THAT BE WHEN HE WAS ACTUALLY ON HIS KNEES THE DAY WE AIRED RUKAWA'S CRIB?!" the director impatiently roared at his assistant again.

_How should I know? Baka! _ The assistant thought.

"Ah! Director-san! Look, he's coming! Told you he wasn't home!" said the assistant.

The director, overwhelmed with joy that the subject had already arrived, ignored the assistant and went straight to Sakuragi.

"Ah! Sakuragi-kun! You've finally arrived!"

"Yep! This tensai wouldn't forget the date of his tv-career debut! NYAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"

"Well, aren't you a bit too cocky?" the director said with a tone of disbelief.

"HEY! Let's go inside now! Wait here while I change. I just finished 200 jump shots" Sakuragi bellowed as he himself entered his house.

"FEEL AT HOME!" Sakuragi said as an after-thought.

(While Sakuragi was taking a quick shower)

"I can feel the sensation that this will turn out good! I like the energy of that boy! And the voice! Clear and precise! No beating-around the bush or whatsoever!" the director beamed at his assistant.

"Yes… everything's alright…"

(Unfortunately, the word 'alright' is not listed in the Sakuragi dictionary…)

"NYAHAHHAHAHHAHAH! Lookee here! Don't I look so professional?!" Sakuragi said.

"EH?!" all heads turn around to see Sakuragi in a dark blue suit with a black tie. Polished shoes and hair all styled up in gel, [Remember, hair grows… even Sakuragi's…] the Sakuragi Guntai couldn't help but to roll on the floor and laugh out loud.

"Yohei?! Takamiya?!  Blah?! Blah!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sakuragi exclaimed.

[I don't EXACTLY remember the guntai's names… gomen ne!]

"Well, to see the shooting of course!" Takamiya's wide mouth said as the others nodded in unison.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!~!!! NYAHAHAHHAHAH!~ Of course! So that the people would see MY FANS!!!!!" Sakuragi said, in happy-happy-joy-joy mode chibi-form.

"FANS?!" the director said.

"YESSS MR. DIRECTOR! FANS! MY FANS! NYAHAAHHAHAHAHAH!" Sakuragi replied, still in chibi-form.

"AH! Let's get on with the shooting! I wanna shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot nownownownownownownow!!!!!!!!"

"Yes Sakuragi! Just wait for…" the assistant's own voice failed her as Sakuragi tripped on a plug, causing one of the lights machine to break into pieces.

"ERRR… SORRY! TOO EXCITED! Let's get it on!" Sakuragi said, unaware of the nearly-exploding-in-anger director-san.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!! I've got enough of you guys!!!!!!!!" the director said, shouting all over the four corners of the living room like a decapitated chicken.

"Please calm down…" the assistant tried to calm the near-exploding director while trying hard to stop her OWN laughs. 

"Please ehrm… ahahahahahahahaahahah!" the assistant couldn't contain it anymore. She just saw Sakuragi do a very terrible and unexpected stunt, which involves body coordination. Resulting to… crashing of things. I.e. the voice moderator machine, the microphone.

With all these chaos, what would you expect?!

(At the editing studio…)

This was what they recorded:

Sakuragi, with the Sakuragi guntai, was dancing to the tune of "Murder on the Dancefloor" by Sophia Ellis Bextor while saying things like: 

"This is his couch. So comfy! You can even do anything here! Call us up now at 890-2345." –Yohei- 

"This is the sandwich I made from all of the thing Sakuragi has in his ref. Look at how I eat it in whole!" –Takamiya-

"Hey! Look at this lamp! |followed by a cheesy smile|" –the one with a mustache-

"Yeah! As Yohei has said, call us up now at 890-2345. All kinds of credit cards are accepted, check and C.O.D!"

And then, Sakuragi would cut in, saying:

"But wait, there's more! If you call within the next 20 minutes, we'll even add Mr. Director with all of these!"

And then, he'll do a stunt while saying:

"But WAIT! There's MORE! If you call within the next 3o minutes, we'll even slash a whopping fifty cents off your purchase giving you only 499.50 to pay for! Isn't that a treat!? C'mon now and buy it!"

"I would like to thank you, you and especially YOU for making this dream come true… I remember this, my dream in the making while I was just 6 yrs. Old. You wouldn't believe how much I dreamt about this publicity, this fame, well, I know that soon I'd be in television because of… you know… and…"

While in the whole scene, the director can be seen waving his hands in a wavy manner, oblivious to Sakuragi, the guntai and the assistant. So much for that sensation, huh, Mr. Director?!

~All at the studio~

_-=SWEAT DROP=-_

(While the actual airing)

Gori with Haruko-san: Iss… Isn't that Sa SSA SAKURAGI?!

Megane-kun: Maaa Maaa Isn't that Sakuragi?!

Micchan: Sakuragi? MTV Cribs?! Is this a joke!? Ahahahahhahaha!

Ryo-chin: Sakuragi?! With a dream for publicity!?! Ahahahahahah!

Rukawa: huh?! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Boss Monkey: SAKURAGI! (While cooking pasta)

Sendoh: SAKURAGI? This episode kind of reminds me of STRANGEBREW… -smiles-

Fujima: (apparently not watching t.v. because of basketball)

Hanagata : (not watching MTV Cribs)

Maki: Nani?! SAKURAGI? At my TV?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE T.V? –confused-

Kiyota: the red-haired monkey's on t.v.? WEIRD! –disgusted and confused-

All others watching: -=SWEATDROP=-

** End of Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimers:**

I don't own MTV CRIBS. MTV owns it.

I don't own Murder On the Dance floor. It's one of Sophia Ellis Bextor's songs in the album Read My Lips.

I don't own the sitcom Strangebrew. It is Untv's property. Untv is on channel 37 at television sets with no cable whatsoever. Watch Strangebrew. You'll like Tado and Erning's tandem. Really.

---So, what do you think?!

Love it? Hate it? Can't stand it? Do you fin it absolutely enticing?

Then please let me know! Reviews and E-mails are welcome.

Anonymous reviews are also welcome.

To review, just click GO.

To e-mail, my address is abskidoodle@yahoo.com

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


End file.
